1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone positioning apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile phone positioning apparatus for radiation testing.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones have become an important communication device accompanying everyone. Because the human body is exposed to high levels of electromagnetic radiation generated by the mobile phone, each type of mobile phone needs to comply with limits for safe cell phone radiation exposure.
The radiation test for a mobile phone is generally executed in a chamber during the development or certification period to verify whether the mobile phone meets limits for safe cell phone radiation exposure or not. In radiation test procedures, a mobile phone is essentially positioned along three different planes (H, E1 and E2). The conventional positioning apparatus for radiation testing has to switch among the three planes manually. Opening a gate of the radiation test chamber and adjusting the H, E1 or E2 plane manually is inconvenient and time-consuming.